tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Silja Karppinen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. , Vaasa, Ostrobothnia, Finland |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Buttercup * Sil (nickname) |Title = Chaser |Signature = |Died = , just outside Coddington, Nottinghamshire, England (tortured by Karppinen, and killed by Rosier, aged 18) |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'0" |hair = Dirty blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |hidef = |family = * Åke Strand (fiancé) † * Kalle Karppinen (father) * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (mother) † * Armas Karppinen (elder brother, estranged) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (sister-in-law, estranged) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (elder brother) * George Weasley (brother-in-law) * Silja Weasley (niece) * Mikael "Mika" Weasley (nephew) * Madeline "Maddie" Weasley (niece) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (little sister, estranged) * Rigel Hawthorn (brother-in-law, estranged) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece, estranged) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew, estranged) * Harri Karppinen (little brother) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (sister-in-law) * Ilsa Karppinen (niece) * Virva Karppinen (niece) * Taavetti Karppinen (nephew) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (maternal uncle) † * Pankraz Hertz (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (maternal aunt) † * Bastian Hertz (maternal cousin) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Lars Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Vanja Hertz (née Jørgensen) (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Carl Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Amelie Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Kasimira Hertz (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Katinka Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Alasdair Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) * Emrys Scamander (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Rainer Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Thorsten Hertz (maternal cousin, estranged) * Valeria Hertz (maternal cousin-in-law, estranged) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Felix Rosier (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Ciarán Rosier (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Beata Hertz (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Jyrki Vanhanen II (maternal uncle) † * Lari Vanhanen (maternal uncle) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Karoliina Vanhanen (maternal cousin) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (maternal cousin) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (maternal cousin) * Henrikki Vanhanen (maternal grandfather) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (maternal grandmother) † * Markku Vanhanen (maternal great-uncle) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (maternal great-aunt, by marriage) † * Heleena Macnair † (née Vanhanen) (first cousin, once removed) † * Walden Macnair (cousin-in-law, once removed, by marriage) † * Oscar Macnair (maternal second cousin) * Jasper Macnair (maternal second cousin) † * Alpertti Vanhanen II (maternal great grandfather) † * Anja Vanhanen (née Takala) (maternal great grandmother) † * Heleena Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Alpertti Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Jyrki Vanhanen I (maternal ancestor) † * Vanhanen Family (maternal relatives) * Karppinen Family (paternal relatives) |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = Kalle and/or Armas Karppinen |Patronus = |Wand = 15", Ash, Etiäinen Hair, decorated with many beads she's found over the years. |hidea = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quidditch Team (Seeker) |job = |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Silja Maaria Heleena Anna-Liisa Karppinen ( - ) was a born and raised in . Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Female OC Category:Chasers Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Hus Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Pure-Blood Category:Karppinen Family Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:House Arrest Curse Victims Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Weigand Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen